Baking a cake with lesbians
by biggestotaku
Summary: Chie and Yukiko bake a cake but it turns into something else...


It was just another day in the Amagi Inn, business just happened to be slow today. Yukiko took advantage of this day and decided to bake and cake and let Yu try it. Yu always tries her food and tries to say something encouraging. But Yukiko was sure that this would be her best dish yet. She was positive that Yu would find delight in the cake and eat it all up and ask for more.

Yukiko started by pulling out the flour and other basic ingredients needed for a cake. Yukiko mixed up the ingredients perfectly and popped the soon to be delicious cake in the oven. As the cake was almost finish baking Chie had come into the Amagi Inn to hang out with Yukiko.

"Yo!" Chie said and walked into the kitchen and sniffed the air. "Whats that smell!? It smells soo good!" Chie purred in delight,

"I'm baking a cake! Would you like to help me finish it, Chie?" Yukiko said and put on the oven mits and then opened the oven and pulled out the cake.

Chie was like "Hey Yukiko don't you need icing for this cake?" the brunette said.

"Yes! I do! Do you have any ideas for icing recipes?" Yukiko asked.

"Well…" Then Chie got on top of the stove and took off her shorts and panties. Then the dragon proceeded to crouch down over the cake and dark green shit started to slowly squeeze out of her tight asshole. Yukiko was turned on by it right away, vagina goo began to slowly drip down her slim legs.

"Chie! It'll be perfect!" Yukiko said and began to rub her clit through her black tights. Then Chie did one final grunt before releasing even more green diarrhea on top of the cake, then she stood up and took a moment to appreciate her handy work.

"Oh Chie...thank you so much! Yu will love it!" Then the black haired girl pulled out a butter knife and began to spread the feces all over the cake. Soon the cake was now completely covered and then Yukiko felt Chie's hands going down into her tights.

"I think the cake is missing one more thing..." Chie whispered into Yukiko's ear. Then Yukiko smirked and Chie chuckled.

Chie pulled down Yukiko's panties along with her tights. Yukiko's pussy was completely

wet and warm and hairy. Chie couldn't help but push Yukiko over and began to suck on her best friend's pussy. Yukiko tasted as good as that steak Chie had for breakfast this morning. Actually, no. It tasted even better than that and you know how Chie-chan likes her meat. )

"C-chie!" Yukiko moaned and then Chie took her arm and then forced her entire fist right inside of Yukiko's vagina, Yukiko screamed but she wasn't going to let Chie think that she was hurting her, because really, Yukiko had fantasized about this daily ever since they met as kids. Chie then wrapped her fingers around Yukiko's uterus and yanked it out. She yanked out her uterus. Chie's hand was covered in blood and Yukiko's uterus was in it and Yukiko moaned and then jizzed all over the place. She squirted so much and so crazy that it got on the walls and ceiling.

"Chie...put that on the cake..make it into sprinkles…" Yukiko whimpered and Chie did exactly as she asked. After the deed was done, Yukiko got back up. There was enough uterus sprinkles left for another cake.

"Hey Chie, lets make a cake for Yosuke too." Chie nodded in agreement and they began to make another cake. Except this time, Chie squeezed milk out of Yukiko's tits and used it in the cake. When it was finished baking it was Yukiko's turn to shit on the cake and make it the icing. So the black-haired girl did squat over the cake and let out some deep dark brown shit all over it. It was a little more than the girls needed so Chie licked some of it up and swallowed it and then she kissed Yukiko deeply and threw up the shit down Yukiko's throat and Yukiko swallowed it no problem. Then Yukiko spread her own shit over the cake and put the uterus sprinkles on it. The girls wrapped up the cakes and now they were ready to serve them to the boys…

Yu and Yosuke were sitting on the school roof talking about their feelings like gay boys do in yaoi doujinshis. I should know because thats all I fucking read. Then Yu and Yosuke heard the door open and Chie and Yukiko walked out. Each of them holding a cake.

"We baked cakes for you guys. It's a present to say that we are sorry for the camping trip.

"No it will kill me." Yosuke said but Yu wanted to eat that cake. He could smell it from several feet away and it smelled _fantastic. _

"Please…" Yukiko frowned and then Yosuke sighed and took the cake from Chie and Yukiko handed hers to Yu. Then the two girls sat down in front of the boys and waited for the action to get started.

Yosuke smelled the cake and he smirked. Secretly, the brown haired boy loved the smell of shit. Yosuke looked over to Yu and he saw that the silver-haired boy had already put his head face first into the cake and he was eating it like some animal and getting it all over his face. Yosuke then copied his partner but he took one big bite of the cake before ripped off his shirt and rubbing the shit all over his torso. Yu turned and looked at Yosuke and he got a boner. Yu put the cake down and then he ripped off all of his clothes. He was naked and he rubbed the shit cake all over his dick and it just made him harder.  
>Yosuke ripped all his pants and boxers and he had a boner, but he was way more hung up than Yu. This made Yu kind of jealous but he didn't care at this moment. He wanted to see his boyfriend covered in shit and uterus sprinkles. Then Yu began to rub shit all over Yosuke's dick and then the two boys did the sixty-nine position and licked up the shit and Chie and Yukiko were like ew. So the girls left and went to have another round of lesbian sex. Eventually Yu and Yosuke feel asleep because licking shit off of each other's bodies was kind of exhausting. Then they fell asleep on the roof and Morooka found them on top of each other and screamed and the two boys ended up on his shit list. Chie and Yukiko were also on his shit list because Yukiko squirted her cum all over his classroom.<p> 


End file.
